


Wake Up Call

by Webbgirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webbgirl/pseuds/Webbgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives Gibbs a wake up call he won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

A warm, sucking sensation on his lower abdomen woke Gibbs from his sleep.  He wondered briefly if he was still asleep and dreaming, but even his best sex dreams never felt that good.  There was no question whose mouth it was creating the amazing sensation.  Tony was the only person who could get that close to Gibbs without him waking up.  Even asleep his body knew that Tony was no threat.  In fact, his body seemed to relax more when Tony was in near proximity.  If he knew that his lover was nearby and safe, everything else became slightly less tense.

Without saying a word, Tony managed to convey that he wanted Gibbs to lift his hips to get rid of his sweatpants.  Tony was normally fairly vocal during sex (like any other time he was conscious), but Gibbs felt like there was some sort of spell that would be broken if either of them spoke.  Instinctively, he knew that all Tony wanted from him at that moment was to just lie there and accept whatever happened next.  Even with Shannon, Gibbs wasn't sure he'd ever been that open or trusting of another person during sex.

Once Gibbs' sweatpants and t-shirt were dealt with, Tony continued what was clearly a focused mission.  He continued to alternate sucking and nibbling in an excruciatingly slow path towards Gibbs' groin.  His cock had long since become fully erect and each time Tony came close and then moved away with his mouth was like a continuing torture that he never wanted to end.

When Tony placed his hands on his thighs to hold him in place, Gibbs thought he'd finally get his release.  Instead of taking Gibbs into that amazing mouth of his though, Tony settled into the hollow of Gibbs' right hip.  He began with a continuation of the small, sucking kisses he'd been doing all along.  Then it became much less of a kiss and much more of a sucking bite that was the perfect combination of pleasure and pain.  Gibbs wondered briefly if he'd end up passing out from the intensity of it.  He knew for certain that he'd have a mark there for some time.

Just as Gibbs was about to beg Tony to stop, the pressure released and Tony used his tongue to soothe the mark he'd just left.  Gibbs' panting breaths turned into something close to a whimper as moved over to the same spot on the left side to repeat the process.

"Tony...please..." Gibbs couldn't stop himself any longer from calling out.

His pleas were met with a feral smile and a simple "Shhh..."

As Tony moved to finally, Gibbs hoped, address the erection in front of him he ran his cheek which had a day and a half worth of stubble up the length of the shaft.  Gibbs was positive he was going to pass out or explode at that point.  What finally sent him over the edge though was Tony pressing his thumbs onto the bite marks while quickly taking the fully length of Gibbs' cock into his mouth.

Gibbs' knew that the neighbors three blocks away must have heard his yell.  He didn't realize that he must have momentarily grayed out until he felt Tony's come splashing across his chest.  The other man was straddling him, still fully clothed and had clearly just jerked off over him.  If Gibbs hadn't been so completely spent from his orgasm, his dick would have jumped to life at how hot the whole scene was.

Still kneeling astride Gibbs, Tony removed his shirt and leaned in for a kiss.  Gibbs could still taste himself on Tony's tongue and he never wanted the kiss to end.

Finally pulling apart to breathe Gibbs had to ask, "So, what was that all about?"

"A reminder."  There were a strange mix of emotions that played across Tony's face as he stroked his hand down the side of Gibbs' body.

"Reminder?"

"Yeah." Tony's hand settled on Gibbs' hip and his thumb started tracing circles around the bite mark he'd just left there. "A reminder that you belong to someone else now and the next time you think about going off on your own without backup, you don't get to make that decision alone anymore."

Gibbs swallowed at the hurt and barely hidden anger in Tony's voice.  He knew that Tony didn't like it when he didn't include him in decisions, but he hadn't realized just how hurt he'd been.

"Tony...I...I'm sorry."  Gibbs hoped that those small words were sufficient for all the other things he wanted to say but couldn't.

Tony's smile and soft kiss told him that, for now, they were.

Smacking Gibbs on the ass, Tony sat up. "Now, we'd better get showered before we have to explain to the director in the morning why we're stuck together with you completely naked."  Tony ran his eyes up and down Gibbs' body with a leer as he said the word 'naked'.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

"On it, boss!"  Those three words earned Gibbs a bigger smile and a devilish look.  He knew that he was well and truly owned.  Just the way he wanted it.


End file.
